


F Is For Finally

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	F Is For Finally

Frantically searching for his partner, Napoleon Solo knew there were only a few minutes left on the clock before the bomb would take out half a city block and everyone on it.He had last seen Illya Kuryakin in a cell, but that was before a round of drugs and several beatings.For some reason the guy in charge of this hell hole had separated them, by several floors it now seemed.

"Illya!Illya Kuryakin!"Napoleon was yelling at the top of his lungs, no longer fearful of the enemy.Most of them were gone now, fleeing to get distance between them and the potential disaster planned by the the chief lunatic, Lester Pinchot.The Frenchman was a madman of THRUSH proportions, and his plan to blow up a section of Brooklyn was on track at the moment.

A rattling noise caught Solo's attention.It was just a few yards away and it had to be Illya.He hoped it was.Running now as fast as his weary legs could manage, Napoleon came to the spot and, sure enough, Illya was inside banging a chain against the iron rods that separated him from safety.

"Illya, just hold on, I'm gonna get you out of there.Napoleon had been searched, beaten and otherwise thoroughly interrogated.But the THRUSH goons hadn't found the one thing that would change everything.He pulled a button off of his shirt and motioned for Illya to stand back, as did Solo; aiming for the lock he tossed the first button with precision accuracy, causing a small explosion.The cell door swung wide with the impact of it, allowing Napoleon to enter and set about freeing Illya from the shackle he had used to summon his partner.

"Okay my friend, this is going to hurt a little."Napoleon placed the button on the wall where the chain was secured.Hopefully the length of it would allow him and Illya to avoid any serious damage.He threw another length of chain towards the wall, intending to hit something as he did so. 

 ** _Bam!_** Smoke and bits of old brick spewed out from the explosion, pelting the two agents with bits of it, and successfully separating Illya from the wall.He would have to drag the remnant of the chain until they got back to Headquarters or found a key, but for now they had to get to the bomb and disarm it.Napoleon knew he would have to explain to his friend why he hadn't disarmed it first before rescuing Illya, but the reprimand would be minor compared to the grief he would have endured had he failed at both.

The bomb was located in the basement of the old building.Illya quickly disarmed it while Napoleon called Headquarters from a telephone handily located on a desk in the room; it had served as an office of some sort by all appearances.The bomb squad would finish up here, and a ride was coming to take Solo and Kuryakin back to give their report to Mr. Waverly.

As they were riding back towards Headquarters, Illya finally asked the question.

"So, why didn't you just disarm that bomb before you came to find me?You risked doing what should have been your primary objective."Illya wasn't mad, or disappointed.He was grateful, as he always was when his partner came through for him. 

"You know why.Tell me you wouldn't have done the same."Napoleon looked straight into Illya's

eyes, searching for any kind of disapproval or recriminatory attitude.He was relieved to find neither.

Illya nodded his head.His throbbing head.THRUSH drugs were the bane of his life.

"Of course I would have done exactly the same thing.But, you knew I would ask."

Napoleon had to smile.Yes, of course hispartner had to ask.They would always save each other, and save the day.

Solo and Kuryakin, _best team on the planet._


End file.
